Mobile terminals equipped with two displays are known.
There are also flip-type or sliding-type mobile terminals that can be opened and closed. Such a mobile terminal can be small, or compact in size, when closed.
In the case where a mobile terminal having two displays A and B is realized with a flip-type terminal, for example, the displays may be arranged such that the two displays A and B are viewable when the terminal is in its open state, but only the display A is viewable and the display B is hidden behind when the terminal is in its closed state.
If a user, however, wishes to continue seeing images displayed on the display B, the mobile terminal cannot be closed to be compact.
As an approach to solve this problem, there has been known a scheme of causing the display A to show a screen that has been displayed on the hidden display B when the mobile phone in its closed state receives a predetermined user operation (For example, Patent Literature 1).